


The prettiest boy I've ever seen

by UKthewhitewolf



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Moomin is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKthewhitewolf/pseuds/UKthewhitewolf
Summary: The prettiest boy Moomin has ever seen walked into the store and Moomin is NOT prepared.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	The prettiest boy I've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote most of this on my phone while sitting in the hospital waiting for some doctors to tell us whether my mum needed to stay in or not (she didn't, it's all good) so this is perhaps not entirely coherent.
> 
> Snufkin: walks into store  
> Moomin: gay panic
> 
> Don't worry Snufkin was having an equal level of gay panic, he's just good at hiding things. I might write Snufkin's POV as a lil add-on later.

Slow days were the worst. Time passed so slowly that each hour felt like 3 hours. At least when it was busy there were constant distractions, but right now all Moomin could do was scribble little doodles on some scrap paper and wait for something to happen. It was unusual for it to be completely empty in the Snork's thrift shop, it was a popular place to grab some cheap goods that were guaranteed to be good quality, Snorkmaiden's scrutinizing of all incoming items didn't miss a thing, but apparently today was one of the rare days no one felt like shopping.  
He sighed a little, unhappy with how his doodle of a tiny bird had come out. The bell above the door dinged and Moomin temporarily felt relief at finally having a customer to serve. It was temporary because of who it was that had stepped into the store.  
He was a little scruffy looking, skinny frame with slightly baggy clothes and a worn green cardigan, and an equally worn green hat that did a good job of hiding most of his face when he tilted it forward, with reddish brown hair sticking out from under it. He was quite possibly the most beautiful person Moomin had ever seen.  
And he could not deal with how his heart quickened.

While he still could, Moomin escaped into the back room where Snorkmaiden was sorting some stock.  
"I need you to swap with me right now."  
She turned her head to frown at him.  
"Why?"  
"The prettiest boy I've ever seen just came in and I can't serve him if he buys something."  
Snorkmaiden's face went from frowning to grinning in an instant.  
"Sorry, I'm far too busy to swap right now."  
"Snorkmaiden _please!_ "  
"You're gonna have to get over it and go face the cute boy, sorry Moomin."  
"I'm literally begging you right now. I'll get down on my knees if you want just do me a solid here."  
"I am doing you a solid, you'll thank me later."  
"I won't."  
"Just go back out there, put on a smile, and flirt for crying out loud!"  
"Are you kidding right now?? I can't flirt at the best of times so how am I meant to flirt to this guy??"  
"You'll figure it out, get back out there and serve our customer."  
"I won't forget this betrayal."  
"I hope not, you're gonna owe me when you get his number."

Moomin scowled at her and slipped back out into the store, where the guy that Moomin is pretty sure is an angel in human form is now stood at the counter looking at the doodles he had done earlier.  
"Hey there! Sorry to keep you waiting!"  
"It's no problem."  
Oh _**no**_ he has a gorgeous voice too. There's a slight accent to it, and it's very soft.  
"This all you'd like today?" Moomin took the t-shirt that he'd placed on the counter to ring it up.  
"Oh. Yeah, thanks."  
The beautiful angel boy looked up and it turns out he has incredible brown eyes. Warm and soft, just like his voice. This is not fair.  
At the risk of making an utter fool of himself Moomin chose not to say anything else and just rung up the purchase, nearly having a heart attack when their fingers brushed as he handed over the coins.   
The pretty boy pointed at the little doodle of a bird he'd done.  
"This is cute, you draw it?"  
"O-oh, yeah! I did. Thanks!"  
He smiled at Moomin and oh. Okay. Today was just the day Moomin was going to die, apparently.  
Without really thinking he picked up the scrap of paper the bird was on and slid it into the carrier bag with the boy's shirt.  
"For you."  
He looked a little shocked, and if you paid attention to his face - which Moomin was definitely not staring at and admiring - there was a very faint hint of a blush. This is fine. Everything is fine.  
"Thank you..."  
"No problem, come again!"  
The boy grinned a little.  
"I will, cheerio."  
And then he had turned, and Moomin watched him leave the shop and disappear back into the world. 

He nearly leapt out of his skin when Snorkmaiden suddenly showed up next to him.  
"So? You get his number?"  
Moomin sighed, a goofy smile still on his face.  
"I didn't even get his name."  
"UGH _Moomin!_ I swear you're the most useless idiot I have ever known."  
She continued trying to give him flirting advice, but he didn't really hear any of it. He was still staring at the door and thinking about the guy who'd bought the old t-shirt and hoping he would indeed come back to the store some time. And also hoping he didn't, just a little bit, because it was a miracle he hadn't made a complete embarrassment of himself this time and if he saw him again the chances of coming away from it without losing his mind are not great.


End file.
